


Wonders of Kimono

by RedPineTrees



Series: Gifts to Suki [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands in the room, viewing one kimono in particular, and Genji wishes to see her in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of Kimono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



The silk felt soft against her hands, perhaps softer than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. The stitching and extravagant dye work like magic. Someone crafted that kimono with their own two hands, hands she imagined that were calloused from the labor that went into making such a robe. The blues and greens swirled together like a deep ocean full of life and mystery, and the silver threads were like waves crashing on the beach.  
  
Suki “Tsunami” Takio stood in the kimono viewing room of the Shimada house, focused intensely on one kimono particularly. It reminded her of her namesake, and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. With a delicate hand, she ran her fingers over the robe, entranced with its beauty.  
  
“I wonder what this would like like me,” She thought aloud, a few strands of her reddish brown hair falling into her face when she tilted her head to the side.  
  
“I wonder as well. Perhaps we should find out together.” A voice said behind her, causing her to jump out of her skin. She whirled around, eyes landing on a familiar face.  
  
Er, mask?  
  
Genji Shimada stood leaning up against the wall across from her, his arms folded. His tone had been amused, and not at all annoyed that she had touched what she assumed was a very expensive kimono without permission. She had been waiting for him to finish up training, and stumbled into the room without really knowing what it was. She wondered what it must be like to have so much money one could display such amazing items like those kimono.  
  
“I couldn't just try it on! It's so pretty, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I somehow got it dirty!” Suki said, though she did look long fully back at the robe. If she was to wear such a thing, she would feel like a real princess. Who wouldn't feel like royalty wearing it, she thought to herself.  
  
“Nonsense. I want you to try it on.” He said, walking towards a closed cabinet. He withdrew a long, white box and brought it over to where the blue and green kimono stood on display. He looked Suki up and down, and she was sure if he could raise an eyebrow, he would.  
  
“You're fine what you're wearing now, just take off your jacket. I will place the Nagajuban, the undercoat, over your clothes, since they are thin enough it won't matter.” With that, he removed the white robe from the box, handling it with care. Easily, he slipped the coat on her, and just with that she felt more regal. With gentle hands, he tied the sash to hold the undercoat together, making sure it was tight but not too much so. He allowed his hands to linger here and there on her waist, gentle touches that were thoughtfully executed. Suki's face began to heat up after realizing their bodies were quite close together.  
  
All too soon, his hands were gone from her waist and instead retrieving the kimono of choice from its stand. Genji stood behind her, holding the sleeves up as she inserted her arms. The weight of the silk was welcomed, and she felt like she was a different person. Looking to a mirror across the room, she saw her reflection and gaped. Sure, the kimono had not been tied shut, but she looked like she was straight out of some painting.  
  
“The outfit is not complete yet. Let me put on the obi for you, it is quite heavy.”  
  
And heavy it was. She had heard that kimono could weigh much more than thirty pounds, and though it was a welcomed and almost comforting feeling, it was sort of strange having such heavy clothes on. When the outfit was completed, she spent a good deal looking at herself from different sides, almost wishing she could wear that sort of thing all the time.  
  
“This suits me!” She said happily, walking to be more close to the mirror. Genji followed behind, now silent. Suki bounced up and down on her heels, excited that she was getting to see such an item of clothing on herself. “You know, I should wear these types of things more often.” She hummed. The cyborg nodded.  
  
“Indeed. If... You would like, you can wear the kimono from our family's collection.” He faked a cough, which sounded oddly endearing, since he was part robot and couldn't really cough at all. “On the... condition that you go on dates with me while wearing said kimono.”  
  
For a moment, Suki stared at him in the mirror. Then, sure turned around, looking up at him with a smile on her face. “I'd be more than happy to do that. You know, I have wondered for a little while what it would be like to date you. I didn't want to admit it, 'cause I thought it might sound weird, but I've always admired you.”  
  
Genji paused, obviously embarrassed. “I've... admired you as well. I have also wondered what it might be like to date you, so... Let's find out together, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, im a bad egg, i know  
> this kinda sucks but i kinda like it. o well  
> the oc is my friend's! follow her blogs
> 
> her main blog: http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/  
> her oc: http://souloftsunami.tumblr.com/


End file.
